The Taunting Killer, A Mentalist Fanfic
by Mariacarleton
Summary: AU fanfic. Angela and Charlotte were meant to die that night. But somehow they got the better of Red John and survived. But Red John isn't happy, and will use everything he can think of to take the lives he rightfully deserves and torture Patrick Jane to the edge of sanity. Contains strong language and some horror in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**ANGELA**

It was a few minutes past midnight and I had just checked in on my little girl Charlotte. I couldn't sleep as I waited for Patrick to come home from his trip elsewhere for "psychic stuff" as he described.

I sighed, remembering the stupidity of his interview where he had publicly beat down the world's renowned serial killer, Red John. Doubtless though, the blond curled blue eyed love of my life would charm me into submission.

A creak of a stair shook me from my trance. Then I realised with stupidity it must be Patrick coming in.

"Pat? Honey?" I called. Then a raspy voice that shook me to my core replied

"It isn't Patrick Angela. It's someone else come to pay their tributes to him"

Then a bloodcurdling scream from my daughter's room confirmed the identity. Red John had come to pay his vengeance.

I rushed to Charlotte's room, and saw the hooded figure stab my poor daughter in her side. Blood trickled out the gaping wound as she looked at me. I glared at the serial killer. No one ever got to hurt my baby ever!

"YOU LAY OFF MY DAUGHTER YOU FUCKER!" I screamed, shoving him into the glass cabinet. It smashed as he fell onto it, which surprised me as he was supposed to be perfect down to the last blood smudge on the smiley. Perhaps he had been killing for too long.

I took that chance to grab my daughter and pull her up, grabbing a tissue from her side to cover the wound as I raced her down the stairs, holding tight. She cried into me but I put a hand over her mouth to stop any sound escaping. I crept around the kitchen, grabbing a mobile and a wad of bandages before I remembered the basement!

I kissed the air in thanks of God and my husband Patrick for installing it and kneeled down opening the floorboard. Then I heard his chilling voice from upstairs chanting

_Tiger, tiger burning bright_

_In the forests of the night_

I willed myself to go faster as I grabbed the latch, lifting the secret door up and grabbing the torch, jumping in and lifting the latch back over me. It was a big jump and I cradled my daughter as I received the brunt of the impact. She snuggled in close to me, getting right to my ear and said "I got an owie mummy. Am I going to die?" I shook my head, shakily wrapping the bandage around her waist continuously. She couldn't die. We needed Pat home I thought as I dialled 911.

* * *

**PATRICK **

It had been a long journey. I was tired (and slightly drunk) as I sleepily called a taxi to take me home. It was quite quaint and I thought back to the realisation that I would be home soon, my daughter in my arms laughing as my beautiful carny wife watched on.

The screech of a police siren awoke me from my stupor. And then there were two more, and two more after that. And then two SUV's after it.

I watched wide eyed, as they turned the corner down my lane and I asked the driver to let me out. He did so and I gave him a wad of notes, flashing my charming smile before running onto the path and home, hoping and praying that it wasn't my house

Serves me right I thought as I remembered my stupidity of nationally insulting a world renowned serial killer, Red John.

My nightmare was coming true as I saw the police cars parked outside my house. My heart sank as I rushed forward to enter, only to be pulled away from a short woman with long black hair.

"Agent Lisbon, CBI" she said "I'm afraid you cant go in sir"

"This is my house. My wife and child…" I moaned, head shaking

Then I heard shouts and saw a young redheaded woman with a bulletproof vest, and a tall muscular man carrying my wife and daughter out. Angela saw me and waved, almost crying and I saw with horror that my little girl had been stabbed. Ignoring Lisbon, I ducked under the tape and rushed over to them.

Angela held out her hand to me and squeezed it and I saw my little girl's face light up as she saw me

"Daddy, these nice people saved us, but I got an owie by a scary man who left a smiley face in my room. I was scared" she said

"Ahh, but I'm sure you were very brave" I replied, smiling at my daughter and stroking her curls. The young man and woman ushered me away.

"Agent Van Pelt and Agent Rigsby here sir. I'm afraid your wife has many broken ribs and your daughter has extensive stab wounds. They have to be taken to hospital and we have to then question them" the young redheaded woman said

I nodded "Thank you" I stuttered out to both of them and they smiled

"Just part of our everyday work" Rigsby said


	2. Chapter 2

**PATRICK**

**I had decided to join the CBI. It had been two weeks since the Red John attack, and I was fed up of my wife Angela and my baby girl Charlotte fearing for their life. Luckily Agent Lisbon had given me her number and so I decided to go to the CBI office. Of course, for safety Angela and Charlotte tagged along too.**

**I watched in humour from the office as my little girl was buy talking and trying to make a very stern agent (named Agent Cho) laugh with the aid of Rigsby. Van Pelt was busy chatting to my wife. Agent Lisbon came in, grinning when she saw me.**

"**Hello Patrick Jane" she said "We meet again. How are you holding up?"**

"**Im okay, though you're not" I replied**

"**Excuse me?" she asked, half angry and half bemused**

"**Well, the slight lines under your eyes indicate a lack of sleep and by the looks of your eyes when you smiled; you seem to be working on a troubling case. One that you can't discuss with me through pure fact that it somehow relates to me" I explained as Lisbon looked on shocked.**

"**How-?" she started but stopped "You're hired. You start tomorrow. No funny business or carny tricks because I will call your wife to keep you in order" she added "Welcome to the team"**

**I grinned back "Sometimes carny tricks pay off" I muttered to myself, flashing a cheeky grin my daughter's way as I caught her glance. She was being fed cookies and was busy ripping up a lot of paperwork that obviously needed shredding.**

"**With regards the case" Lisbon added in "Although you don't start tomorrow, the case is to do with Red John. He's struck again"**

**ANGELA**

**I watched in bemusement at my daughter as she hung around with Rigsby and Cho, two very gentleman-like agents, laughing and shredding paper. She had always been a daddy's girl from an early age, and too often I would find both Patrick and Charlotte up to some sort of mischief.**

"**So, how are you holding up?" Van Pelt asked me. She was a very sweet young agent, but I could guess by the glances in Rigsby's direction, she had a crush**

"**Im okay I suppose" I replied sipping at my tea**

"**I know you're not okay. For a start you look like you need a lot of sleep and my guess is, despite your husband being with you, you're scared of a repeat" Van Pelt replied**

"**I am scared" I admitted sheepishly but before I could continue, Patrick entered with Agent Lisbon.**

"**This is the newest addition to our team" Lisbon announced "He is going to be a consultant and will work with us solving cases. He starts tomorrow so today clear him a desk"**

"**Uh that won't be necessary" my husband butted in "I'll take the sofa"**

**I watched in humour as Lisbon rolled her eyes, a slight grin escaping. Patrick could be an extremely cheeky person but he was likeable and charming at the same time.**

**Then his glance met mine and his face fell slight, worry painted all over it. I knew that something was wrong. And from the talk I just had, it looked as if Red John was back, and my fear was going to become reality.**

**Red John was back in the game, and I just had to sit quietly hoping and praying we wouldnt have a repeat attack any time soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello there! Thank you for the reviews so far. I am fully aware Chapter 2 wasn't very exciting but this chapter is where it all blows up! This is going to be a Patrick centred chapter- all from his perspective- and this is a few days into his work when he goes to the crime scene of the Red John murder. Read on to find out what happens!**

**PATRICK POV**

**It had been 3 days since I first joined the CBI and I was feeling a little safer now that I was doing something. But today my heart was beating faster than its normal rate because we were driving to the scene of the crime where Red John had successfully murdered a wife and child. I couldn't help but feel slightly upset because that could have very easily been my wife and baby girl.**

**We drove on and I could hear Rigsby and Van Pelt chatting animatedly in the back. I grinned to myself, remembering how Rigsby had a crush on the young redhead. Then we arrived at the crime scene and parked the car at the top of the drive before the police line.**

**My heart seemed to be racing by the time I wobbly got out the car. A police officer met Lisbon and a forensics officer handed us gloves to wear. I shakily put them on and took a deep breath. Rigsby came to stand next to me with Cho "Are you okay?" Rigsby asked me and I nodded.**

**We ducked under and entered the house, following the halls and going up the stairs to the bedroom. I stopped outside of the bedroom in front of Lisbon. The door was closed and I dreaded to think of the horrors that lay ahead.**

**Lisbon edged in front of me, took a deep breath and opened the door. I came face to face with the signature red smiley Red John left splattered on the walls of every victim he had. I looked down and saw in horror the blood splatters of his victims on the carpet. I could barely move as I staggered towards the chest of drawers and held on.**

**The voices of my team blurred into one and I tried to steady my breath. Eventually I calmed down enough to regain focus and as I turned around, I noticed the drawer was slightly opened.**

"**Jane? Are you okay?" Lisbon asked **

"**I'm fine" I replied, opening the drawer to find a folded piece of paper inside. I picked it up and saw it had 'Patrick Jane- The New CBI Consultant' written on it…in blood. My heart beat slower and I could hear the heartbeats echo in my ears as I opened the paper. A lock of hair fell out and I caught in my fingers. My heart went even slower as I saw it was blonde and slightly curled- it was my daughter's hair.**

**My hands were shaking as I looked at the words written:**

"**Dear Patrick Jane**

**You know I hate people making a fool out of me and so I tend to take my revenge. I suppose the carnival gene runs in your beautiful wife Angela too as she got the better of me. So, read carefully you carny worm. I will have my revenge someday soon. And I will keep coming back until I have watched the life drain out of Angela's and Charlotte's beautiful sea green eyes and I have decorated the bedroom wall in their blood by drawing my smiley. The day will come soon when all you have left is that lock of Charlotte's hair that I kindly provided for you to keep.**

**Red John**

**PS: Your wife smells beautifully fragrant and your daughter always seems to be smiling in her sleep. Shame I have to kill them because you dared mock me."**

**My hands shook violently as I slumped slowly to the ground, clutching the lock of Charlotte's hair in my hand like a lifejacket. Red John was going to kill my family indefinitely. And it was all my fault.**

**The tears of anger and hurt fell with the letter from my hands as I looked up at Lisbon and Rigsby. Then realisation shot into me like an# injection of adrenaline and I ran out. He was going to kill my family. And currently, my family were home alone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages! All to keep you in suspense (mwahaha- a perk of being a writer). Chapter 3 got mixed reviews but the worst one believed I had killed characters off already- To be fair if you read the summary, I did say that Red John would be messing with Jane's head and making him paranoid. And besides, the whole point of cliffhangers is so you read on. But all will become clear my friends.**

**As for writing in bold...I left the bold on accidentaly when I do the Authors Notes. I ams sorry and it isn't purposely done **

**So...Here's the long awaited Chapter 4 of The Taunting Killer**

**Patrick POV**

I raced to the car as quick as I could and was dismayed to see the tyres were slashed. A silent moan escaped my lips as I crazily looked for a car anywhere. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening, THIS COULD NOT BE FUCKING HAPPENING. I felt like screaming but I spotted the police car.

Without thinking I broke the windows and raced into the car. Stepping on the gas like a madman, I drove over the speed limit for the few miles it would take to get home and save my family.

**Angela POV**

It was a beautiful summers day. I was inside, doing the laundry whilst Charlotte played in the living room with her toys. Things weren't completely safe but we could rest a little now that my husband was a part of the CBI. They had installed a panic room for us and that made me feel a little better but I rarely strayed from that room.

A smash and a scream broke the calm and I dropped the laundry basket. I rushed into the living room to find Charlotte cowering and sobbing, a dark red brick just inches away. I held my daughter tight and picked up the brick to find a piece of paper attatched to it.

Hands shaking like crazy, I opened the paper and the signature red smiley grinned its sadistic smile from its pale paper. Below, in a red font, were the words "VEAGENCE WILL BE MINE".

My heart and stomach flipped, and I barely released a breath before I locked myself and Charlotte into the panic room. Breathing a sigh of relief, I looked up...and there were the sadistic smiles grinning at me, coating the white walls. A car squealed outside and stopped in front of our house.

Along with my daughter, I screamed.

**Patrick POV**

The brakes squealed aloud as I raced down my road. I didn't care that I was recklessly driving- I needed to get home. I parked outside and to my dismay I saw the smashed window. My hands shaking, I stepped cautiously inside my house.

Screams quickened my pace and I ran into my wife and child as they rushed into me, eyes wild and puffy, mouths agape from screams. They took a while to notice it was me- They were too lost in the abyss of pure panic.

Then Angela hugged me tight and sobbed and my daughter clutched onto my leg for dear life. The tears fell from us all as I held them tight, too scared to let go as my eyeline met the eyes of the sadistic red smiley drawn in the panic room...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
